FSPC01
'Bring back smile to this girl! Story of transfer student and sad girl '''is first episode of Future Star Pretty Cure! Story Cure New is fighting Lightno and defeats him with her attack. After Dark, who created a monster disappears, she says that she will not let No Light Kingdom destroy any other worlds. Next day, 14 years old girl, Ayuzawa Mikoto is going to school. When the teacher arrives in the class, she tells the students, that a new student will join their class and Morimoto Kuroko introduces herself to everyone in the class. The teacher decided that her seat will be next to Mikoto and Mikoto stands up and tells the teacher that she can't sit there because that's Maria's seat. The teacher remainds Mikoto that it's has already been one year so Kuroko ends up seating next to her. At lunch break, Kuroko tries to talk with Mikoto but she doesn't want to do that. Some other classmates tell her, that Mikoto doesn't want to talk with anyone because her twin sister, Maria disappeared year ago. After school Kuroko still tries to talk with Mikoto but she told her to stop talking with her because she doesn't want to. Kuroko stops following her but starts again later in the afternoon when she saw her in the library. When she followed her to the forest to a big tree, Dark appeared and created a Lightno. Kuroko transforms into Cure New in front of Mikoto and starts fighting it but she is almost defeated. Then Mikoto suddenly gets a feeling that she wants to protect her and fairy Rui gives her the Starlight Module. She uses it to transform into Cure Mirror. She helped Cure New and defeat Lightno. When they both transformed back to normal and Kuroko asked Mikoto about becoming friends and Pretty Cure partners, Mikoto tells her that she doesn't think that's a good idea and went back home. Kuroko was disappointed and was watching her leave. She decided she won't follow her this time. Full Story ''Coming soon... Characters Pretty Cure *Ayuzawa Mikoto / Cure Mirror *Morimoto Kuroko / Cure New Mascots *Rui *Arnold Villains *Dark Others *Ayuzawa Maria (mentioned only) *Ayuzawa Arata *Ayuzawa Kate *Todokawa Ringo *Hanazono Aria Major Events *Future Star Pretty Cure! starts airing replacing Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *Mikoto and Kuroko met each other. *Cure New's transformation is seen for the first time. *Mikoto find out that Kuroko is pretty cure. *Mikoto transform to Cure Mirror for the first time. Trivia *This is second time leaders transformation wasn't shown first, because Cure New's transformation was shown before Cure Mirror's, following Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! where Cure Princess's transformation was shown before Cure Lovely's. *This second time we saw two transformations in first episode, following Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *This is first time that pink cure refuse to team up with other cure. Category:Future Star Pretty Cure! Category:Future Star Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Future Star Pretty Cure! Series Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Episodes Category:User: Lily Shine